


Holby City "Berena" Wallpaper

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Wallpapers [24]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Wallpaper, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do hope you like it. And you are not too disappointed but I warned you. I had no idea who they are but I hope nonetheless that I kind of captured their relationship.<br/>So, I guess the ball is on your side now :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holby City "Berena" Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psuedo118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/gifts).



> I do hope you like it. And you are not too disappointed but I warned you. I had no idea who they are but I hope nonetheless that I kind of captured their relationship.  
> So, I guess the ball is on your side now :D

 

[source](http://gallery.hiddenshallows.co.uk/index.php?cat=39)


End file.
